


Astaleo Drabbles

by IbewhoIbe



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Asta X Leopold - Freeform, Astaleo, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Leoasta, Leopold x Asta, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Leopold and Asta oneshots because this ship needs more love (:





	1. Sunny Mornings

Leopold wakes up to the sun rays hitting his face the following morning. He groans getting up to close the blinds a little bit. On the bed was Asta still in slumber. His headband was on the nightstand. His hair was disheveled than usual, strands sticking up in all directions and his bangs in his face. He definitely looked adorable sleeping on his side, his lips slightly parted. 

It’s been a few months since they started living in a cheap apartment together but Leopold didn’t regret it one bit. Sure they went their different ways, Leopold to the Crimson Lions and Asta to the Black Bulls But every night they come back home together. 

Leopold runs his fingers through his own hair. His hair was out of his braid more frizzier than usual in messy waves. Unlike his brother he wasn’t blessed with smooth and straight locks. 

 

“Leeooo.” Asta playfully singsongs at the other smiling at him. 

The redhead laughs at his not so great singing voice. Leopold wasn’t one to talk, his own singing was just as bad. Asta could sing well if he actually tried. 

“When did you even wake up?” Leopold questions kissing his forehead.

“Just now.” He stretches his arms. “Good morning.”

“Actually it’s good afternoon.” The redhead gestures at the clock on their dresser. 12:03pm. 

“Ooohhh Whatever.” The ash blonde sluggishly rolls his eyes before closing them again. 

“Don’t tell me you’re going back to sleep. You have that mission with Noelle today.” Leopold nudges the boy’s shoulder.

“It got cancelled.” He mumbles into his pillow. 

“That’s good. We get to spend more time together.” The redhead embraces Asta pulling the other on top of him. Leopold softly presses his lips against Asta, his hand on his back.

The ash blonde lazily kisses him back and not even for a second he pulls away his head dropping onto Leopold’s chest.

“I guess I’ll let you sleep for a few more hours only because I love you.” The redhead whispers placing a kiss on top of the sleeping boy’s head.


	2. Ticklish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An astaleo tickle fight (: 
> 
> Do I really need to explain this?

Leopold walks into the kitchen finding Asta trying to reach something on the top shelf of their pantry.

“Leo???? Help me!” The ash blonde calls for him.

“I don’t think I’m gonna be much help. I’m only 5’6.” The redhead states.

“Either way, you’re still taller than me.” Asta makes a point.

“Here, I’ll just give you a boost.” Leo puts his hands on Asta’s waist lifting him up his fingers digging into his sides except the ash blonde was bursting out into giggles.

“Hey! What’s the big deal? Get what you want, you may be small but you’re heavy.” Leopold groans.

“Ok!” Asta laughs grabbing the box of crackers from the top shelf. 

Leopold sets him down and Asta catches his breath.

“What was so funny anyway?” The redhead raises an eyebrow at him.

“You tickled me that’s why.” The ash blonde smiles at him.

“You’re ticklish?” Leopold gives him a devilish smirk.

“Yah but why are you giving me that look? No Leo! Don’t!” Asta squeals as his boyfriend chases after him.

 

Leopold finally catches him tackling him onto the couch. 

“Hahahahaha! Cut it out!” The ash blonde screams in laughter as Leopold’s fingers playfully squeezed his ribs and his sides. 

“I don’t think so. I’m having way too much fun.” The redhead teases his hands slipping underneath the other’s shirt to tickle his tummy.

“Hahahahahhha Leo!” Asta laughs in tears as the other was squeezing the soft spots of his tummy with his thumbs. 

The ash blonde was miserably failing from Leopold’s tickle attacks. The redhead had totally pinned him down against the couch. Asta’s shirt had ridden up exposing most of his hypersensitive abdomen. Leopold blows a raspberry above his navel and the ash blonde throws his head back crying out in laughter.

The redhead lets his boyfriend catch his breath getting off of him.

“That was mean.” Asta pouts at him.

“Sorry, you’re just too cute.” Leopold chuckles showering the other’s face in kisses.

 

“So. . . does tickling work for you too?” The ash blonde turns to him with the most evil grin.

“Asta! Get the hell away from me! Don’t you dare!” Leopold tries to push Asta away but the muscular boy drags him to the floor relentlessly attacking his ribs.

“I’m gonna get you for this! Hahahahaha!” The fiery redhead bursts out in laughter.

“I’d like to see you try!” Asta chuckles, his hands pinching and squeezing his waist and hips.

“Hahahahahahahaa! You’re such a asshole! I take it back calling you cute!” Leopold screams in laughter limbs flying all over the place trying to escape Asta’s grasp.

“One more thing.” The ash blonde buries his face in Leopold’s neck blowing a raspberry.

“Noooooooo!” The redhead squeals his eyes closed shut covering his neck. 

 

Asta gives Leopold a break getting off of him. “Did you like my revenge?” He smiles at his boyfriend.

His boyfriend only sticks his tongue out at him like a five year old and the ash blonde nonchalantly jabs his side with his finger causing the other to yelp. 

“Truce?” Leopold holds a Pinky finger up.

“Truce.” Asta grins gripping his pinky with his and then seals the redhead’s lips with a kiss.


	3. Pick Me Not Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno and Leopold fight for Asta’s love.

“Yuno!” The ash blonde runs over to his friend for a hug.

“Asta!” The raven returns the hug pulling him close.

Yuno then realized they weren’t alone. Leopold from the Crimson Lions stood awkwardly behind them. Why did Asta bring him to their village? He doesn’t fit in. 

“Leo is here too! I promised I’d show him around.” Asta explains. 

“Yah Hi.” Yuno barely looks at the redhead.

Asta goes inside the church while Yuno and Leopold stay outside glaring at each other.

“Why the hell are you here?” Yuno snaps at the fire mage.

“Asta obviously invited me.” Leopold smirks at the boy. “What’s the big deal?”

“You don’t belong here nor do you belong with Asta. Asta and I have plans to be together forever and I’m not letting you get in the way of that. Date someone of your own status, it would make your life easier. I mean that’s what you’re destined for anyway.” The raven tells him before walking inside the building.

Rage ignited inside the redhead. How dare Yuno insult him like that? He has every chance to date Asta as much as Yuno does. Leopold doesn’t have to marry someone rich plus that’s not what he wanted. He wants a partner that’s equal, one who understands him emotionally and mentally, one that could better him, and one that makes him happy regardless of status. He’ll show the raven that Asta should be with him. 

 

Inside he finds Yuno and Asta having dinner with the kids.

“Leo! What’re you doing? Come join us!” The ash blonde waves his hands at the redhead. 

“Sorry my uh brother called me so I had to talk to him.” Leopold lied taking a seat on the other side of Asta.

“We’re having pot potatoes. They’re really good.” The girl Recca says handing Leopold one.

“Oh thanks. Never uh had one before.” 

“Asta and I used to eat these all the time when we were kids.” Yuno adds. “Right?” He glances at the ash blonde.

“Yah! Remember that time I made you laugh really hard during supper and you almost choked to death?” Asta chuckles.

The two boys were laughing in their own little world while Leopold sat there eating his food quietly. Asta and Yuno had so much history. Leopold only known the ash blonde for like four months. 

“Oooo! I have to show you where I train for getting into the magic knights exam!” Asta exclaims dragging the fire mage out the door after dinner.

Leopold looks back and for once Yuno doesn’t tag along. He sighs in relief.

 

Asta leads them into the woods outside of the village where the demon skull was. 

“The first magic emperor defeated this demon. This is what our village is really known for. A lot of tourists come here and take pictures of it.” Asta says to the redhead.

“That’s amazing.” Is all Leopold says.

“You know, you were really quiet during supper. Did you and your brother had a fight or something?” 

“No, not at all. He was just checking on me and stuff. You know, siblings.” He shakes his head. “You grew up in a nice place. I’m a little jealous.”

“I think it’s every dude’s dream to grow up in a badass castle. You have everything.” Asta remarks. 

“Yes but I was lonely in it. My brother and my sister were gone half of the time on missions. I had to take care of my self. Plus you grew up with Yuno and all the other kids. Sister Lily and Father take so good care of you guys and they have so much faith in you. I bet you were never bored in a day of your life.” 

“I guess I never thought about it that way.” The ash blonde hums. “You make royalty living sound so bad.”

“Because it is.” Leopold softly chuckles. “Look Asta, I’m gonna go ahead and say this-“

 

“What’s going on over here?” Yuno cuts off the redhead strolling over towards them.

“Hey Yuno, I was telling Leo the history of the skull here.” Asta explains. 

“Asta, I Um still have something to tell you.” Leopold reminds the boy.

“I want to tell you something too.” The raven states crossing his arms against his chest. “Asta, I like you. More than friends I mean.”

“What????” The ash blonde’s eyes widened.

“I like you too. A lot more than friends.” The fire mage confesses. “Asta, when we met each other for the first time-“

“Asta, ever since we were little kids I knew I wanted to be with you.” Yuno cuts Leopold off once again grabbing Asta’s hands. “We have so many precious memories together and remember the times we would pretend to live in a huge castle together? I’m gonna make the happen.” 

“As I was saying-“ The fire mage shoots Yuno a glare. “When we first met each other you grabbed my attention when you stood up to the Nozel family. I knew I had to talk to you cause if I didn’t who knew if I would ever get to talk to you or see you again? You make me want to be a better person, you taught me so many things especially when we fought that-“

“Asta come on, you know we have a future together.” Yuno interrupts him getting in the ash blonde’s face. “We belong together. We have connection, passion, trust, everything Leopold lacks.”

“Well maybe you should stop interrupting me.” The redhead remarks. 

“Asta, we need each other.” Yuno ignores Leopold brushing his thumb with Asta’s.

“I know we only had a few moments together but if you gave me a chance I would give you the whole world.” Leopold states.

“I can’t do this right now. I’m- Um- Sorry. I have to go.” Asta gets up jogging away from them leaving two lost boys. 

 

The ash blonde walks around town trying to clear his head of what just happened. Both Yuno and Leopold confessed their feelings for him. Why did they have to do it at the same time? Asta felt pressured like he had to choose an answer right then and there. 

He never expected Yuno his best friend to like him. Asta barely remembered the games they would play as kids and if he did it was only for fun. He never meant to actually marry Yuno in real life. He did want Yuno in his life forever but not in the way the raven wants it. He liked being friends with Yuno, being something more didn’t feel right to him. Plus there was barely any spark between them, Asta never got any butterflies from the raven nor did his heart speak to him. 

Even though Asta rarely ever got to see Leopold, the ash blonde treasured the moments they had together. Fighting side by side with the fire mage was so exciting to him and their teamwork was perfectly in sync. It was like they read each other’s minds. The few times Leopold would ask Asta to go to the city with him on their off days meant everything to him. They would catch up on what has been happening in their lives, Asta would also tell him stories about his village in exchange for Leopold to tell Asta stories about him living in a castle. They would always go to the same restaurant whenever they went out. Leopold would order something different every time while Asta ordered the same thing. Leopold remembers Asta’s orders and would sometimes bring him food at the Black Bulls hideout. 

But lately, Asta has been feeling nervous around the redhead. This is the first time he’s seen him in weeks. His hair has gotten a few inches longer and more shaggier. Plus Asta thinks Leopold has grown a couple of inches. The ash blonde didn’t know why but he didn’t want to not know Leopold. He liked the way he smelled, liked how loud and perky his voice was, and his personality despite his status. He was the kindest noble Asta has ever met in his entire life. The ash blonde could really see himself be happy with Leopold. 

It was late at night when Asta makes it back to the church. The kids had been put to sleep and Yuno’s room was closed. Leopold sat at the dining table playing with his hands.

 

“What’re you still doing up?” Asta asks the redhead.

“I wanted to make sure you came back okay. Yuno tried to stay up but he was tired. I just couldn’t go to sleep not knowing if you made it back or not. I was worried.” 

“Thanks for caring.” Asta sits on top of the table. 

“Both Yuno and I are really sorry about what happened today. I hoped you didn’t feel pressured or anything. We shouldn’t have put the spotlight on you like that. Take all the time you want, okay? There’s no rush.” 

“I already made my decision.” Asta states. “I wanna be with you.”

“Woah!? Really?” Leopold’s eyes widened. It felt like he won a million bucks.

“Yah.” The ash blonde grins at him. “We don’t know much about each other still but we can try to learn. I like spending time with you whether we’re hanging out downtown or fighting villains together. I feel good when I’m with you. I think we have something special.” 

“I don’t think we have something special. I know we have something special.” Leopold stood up standing in front of the other. “I promise I won’t screw this up. I have so many things I want to show you and do with you. You’re my whole world, Asta.”

Asta wraps his arms around Leopold pulling him closer and he leans up to press his lips against his. The redhead grips the ash blonde’s hips deepening the kiss.

“Ahh, Leo.” The other sighs into his mouth.

“How sturdy is this table?” Leopold asks.

“I think it’s pretty sturdy.” The ash blonde smirks at him and without further ado Leopold gets on the table continuing to kiss the ash blonde. 

Asta lets out a loud moan feeling Leopold’s kisses on his collarbone and jawline. 

 

“Oh I see.” A new voice says and they pull apart finding Yuno standing before them.

“I’m really sorry, Yuno.” Asta gives him a sympathetic look. “I love you as a friend. I think it’s best to stay that way, don’t you think?”

“Yah, you’re right.” Yuno looks down at his feet. “Maybe it’s not meant to be.”

“I promise you’ll find someone. Someone a lot better than me.”

“There’s not one person better than you, Asta.” Yuno smiles at him. “And Leopold, hurt him and I’m kicking your ass.” 

“Got it.” The redhead nods his head and Yuno heads back to the room.

“We should be going to bed. This table isn’t exactly comfortable to lay on.” Asta says to the other.

“Definitely.” Leopold agrees getting off and helping Asta off the table as well.

 

They join in with Yuno taking the bottom bunk bed. 

“This is gonna be the last time we’ll see each other in awhile unless there’s a time the Black Bulls and the Crimson Lions take on a mission together.” Asta says to the other.

“We always have our off day. Plus Captain Yami likes me so I can drop by anytime if I want to.” 

“He’s only ever said one word to you every time you come.” The ash blonde playfully rolls his eyes.

“If not, you can always come to me. My brother loves you. He treats you so much better than me.” 

“That’s totally a lie. Your brother does not treat me better than you.”

“Oh yes he does! He offered you food! He never offers anyone anything. Whenever you’re not around, he always asks me about you.” Leopold remarks.

“I’m trying to sleep.” Yuno growls from the top bunk sending shivers down their spines.

 

Both Asta and Leopold giggle under the covers.

“Good night. I’ll be sad when we separate tomorrow.” The redhead kisses the other.

“I’ll miss you too but we’ll always see each other again. It’s not the end of the world.” Asta pulls Leopold onto his chest wrapping his arms around him. “Good night.”

 

Good night, Asta. I’m glad you chose me.


	4. Love You Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leopold and Asta have some differences in their relationship.

It’s been almost a year since Leopold and Asta had started dating. After moving in together, they learned lots of good things and bad things about each other. However, Leopold feels like their relationship has taken the wrong wheel. They argue about the dumbest things at least once a day. One fight had been so bad, the two hadn’t talked to each other for at least a month. 

Their apartment was always a mess. 1. They never have the time to clean it. 2. Whenever Leopold has time, he cleans it but the next day it’s a mess again because of the ash blonde. Leopold didn’t mind a few things out of place here and there but he didn’t want to live in a dump. The sink in the kitchen would be filled with dirty dishes mostly Asta’s dishes. The ash blonde never used coasters on their coffee table which irritated the redhead who had just bought some for Asta to use. The laundry room was a pile of both dirty and clean clothes Leopold couldn’t distinguish between them. 

Lastly, their own bedroom was the biggest disaster out of everything else. No matter how many times Leopold would organize and clean it Asta will always find a way to ruin all of Leopold’s hard work. Piles of clothes and trash would be all over the floor, Leopold had once tripped over one pile resulting in him gaining a bruise on his forehead. Dirty dishes and half empty bottles were placed on their dresser or on the window sill. Asta had once spilled a bowl of spaghetti on the carpet which now had a brownish red stain near the bed. 

Leopold had once organized their drawers but that was ruined when Asta would be putting things wherever the fuck he wanted. In their closet, most of the clothes ended up on the floor or some terribly folded in the built in shelf. The redhead loved his boyfriend but other times he hated him so much.

 

For Asta, he wasn’t the type of person to get angry over little things but there are some things that can piss him off. He hated how many missions Leopold had every day. He would like to spend quality time with his boyfriend but can’t if he’s gone half the time. It kind of made him both angry and jealous. He wished he had as much missions to take with the Black Bulls because lately their schedule has been empty. The ash blonde only saw Leopold late at night when he’ll basically be half asleep. Too tired to hold a conversation. The redhead literally only had one day off but for that he used that time to clean the apartment and nag the ash blonde for not doing his chores. Another thing is that, he didn’t even remember the last time they went out or had sex. Usually they would find time to hang out downtown and relax but with Leopold taking on so many missions it was impossible. 

Asta could say their relationship wasn’t as spontaneous as it used to be. He didn’t want them to be the old couple that only yells at each other. He wanted to fix their relationship but he didn’t know how. He felt like Leopold was always angry at him most of the time. So, the ash blonde decided to take Yuno’s advice. The raven advised that he should do something nice for the redhead such as clean the apartment and possibly make him a nice meal when he gets back. Asta wasn’t good at cleaning and organizing things but he’ll try for Leopold. He removes his headband and puts on a plain white bandana instead.

The ash blonde starts with the kitchen putting on gloves to wash all the dirty dishes. He also wipes down their counter tops with the cleansing wipes Leopold had bought that had never once been opened. He puts all of the clean plates in the cabinets separating the plates from the bowls. Bonus, he throws out all of their old food from the fridge taking it to the dump.

For the living room he wipes down their coffee table, dusts off the TV, cleans the windows with a knock off windex brand, and picks up all the trash from the floor consisting of empty chip bags, papers, and brown grocery bags. Asta walks into the laundry room sighing at all of the clothes he had to fold. If Leopold could do it, he can too. The ash blonde folds the clothes to his best effort in the living room. Is this what being a house wife feels like? 

Asta groans at their messy bedroom. Now, the ash blonde kind of hated himself, if he wasn’t such a slob he wouldn’t be doing any of this. He feels bad for making Leopold do all of the cleaning now knowing how much work it can be. He throws all of the clothes on the bedroom and closet floor into the washing machine assuming that they were dirty. He brings more filthy dishes to the kitchen to wash. He had to make a second trip to the dump due to all of the trash scattered on their floor and on their dresser. The ash blonde wipes the sweat off his forehead. 

Asta wasn’t much of a cook but he can bake some damn good cookies. That’ll be his apology gift to the redhead. Who knew cleaning could be so exhausting? 

 

Leopold comes home around ten at night expecting the apartment to be a mess. He wasn’t looking forward to cleaning after having such a difficult quest. He didn’t feel like yelling at Asta either. In his hands he had a box of pizza for dinner and in another box was Asta’s favorite cake that he can only get at the bakery a block away. 

The redhead felt like he was dreaming when he saw how spotless or almost spotless their apartment was. Nothing was on the floor for once, the sink was actually empty, and on the counter was a plate of hot cookies with a note that says I’m Sorry. In the distance he can see that the laundry room was relieved from piles of clothes. You can actually walk through the room. He couldn’t believe that Asta did all of this. It was totally out of character from him. Where was he by the way? 

Then he hears it. Asta’s terrible singing coming from their bedroom. Leopold sets the pizza and cake down on the counter and goes to see him. He finds the ash blonde laying on the bed with headphones on singing some catchy rock song. Asta would almost be cute if it wasn’t for his poor singing but Leopold laughs at how silly he looks.

 

The redhead squeezes bicep to get his attention. Asta takes off the headphones.

“Hey Leo.” The ash blonde greets him. “How was the mission?”

“I don’t wanna talk about the mission.” Leopold sits next to him. “Let’s talk about how spotless this apartment is. What made you do this?”

“I don’t like you being mad at me and I don’t like being mad at you either. I’m sorry I’ve been such a slob, I never realized how hard cleaning is. From now on, I’ll start to clean after myself because I know how hard work is for you and then having to crawl right back to it when you get home. Also I won’t get mad when you have to work, there’s people out there that need your help more than me.”

“I’m sorry too for taking so many missions. I never get to spend time with you anymore, I even forgot what you look like. But, you work hard too your missions aren’t a piece of cake either. I know you get tired as well. On our days off let’s go on dates and just hang out like we used to. I missed those days.” The redhead kisses his cheek and Asta turns his head closing the space in between them.

“I got a solution for our problem.” The ash blonde whispers against his lips.

“What do you suggest?” Leopold places a trail of kisses along his jawline.

“Let’s hire a damn maid.”


	5. Fight For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta is oblivious and Yuno and Noelle help him.

After a hard days of work, Leopold and Asta find themselves at a bar with Yuno, Mimosa, and Noelle. Everyone else but Asta had dressed up a little bit out of their usual attire. The ash blonde wasn’t one to dress up plus he wanted to show off that he belonged to the Black Bulls. 

“I’m gonna go dance, Leo.” Asta says to the redhead.

“Ok, I’m gonna stay here.”

The ash blonde kisses his cheek before heading to the dance floor joining Yuno and Mimosa. Noelle was singing karaoke with some random girl but she won’t remember it in the morning. Leopold sighs taking another sip of whiskey. Usually he’d be up dancing and shouting but today he was exhausted. He only went out because Asta wanted to. 

 

“Hey baby.” He hears a husky voice next to him.

It was a man. An old man probably in his early thirties with a five o clock shadow, shaggy black hair falling in his cerulean eyes and tan skin to match. 

“My name’s not baby.” Leopold rolls his eyes at him taking another sip of his drink. 

“What’s wrong? Had a rough day? I can make it better.” He leans into him his arms brushing against his.

Leopold ignores him. 

“That’s a nice shirt you’re wearing.” The man tells him.

“Thanks, my boyfriend got it for me.” The redhead smirks at the other.

“He has great taste but I think it looks better off, don’t you think?” He whispers into Leopold’s neck. 

Why won’t this dude back off? 

 

“Leooo!” Asta singsongs strolling towards him. “I’m ready to go, if you are.”

“This is Asta, my boyfriend.” Leopold states glaring at the man.

“Hey Asta, this shirt you bought for him looks amazing.” The old man smiles. “Your boyfriend is pretty, he would look good in anything.”

“I know right! When I saw it, I knew it would look good on Leo!” Asta’s eyes lit up. 

“Come on Asta.” Leopold growls dragging Asta away from the man and they walk out the bar the cold breeze hitting their faces.

 

The way home, Leopold hasn’t said a word to the ash blonde. He was angry that Asta didn’t even try to tell the dude he was his. He was totally flirting with Leopold in front of him and didn’t do or say anything. It’s like Asta didn’t care if Leopold was taken away from him. 

“Leoooo.” Asta pouts poking his cheek. “What’s wrong? You haven’t said one word to me.” 

“It’s nothing.” The redhead takes his hair out of his braid and lays next to Asta on the bed. 

“Did you not have a fun time?”

“It was okay. I’m just tired.” Leopold lies.

“Well we didn’t have to go if you didn’t want to. I would’ve understand.” Asta hugs him from behind. 

“Yah it’s fine.” Is all the fire mage says before dozing off.

 

The next day, Yuno visits Asta at the Black Bulls hideout.

“Yah! He was just all quiet! Maybe I did something wrong?” Asta rants to Magna, Noelle, and lastly Yuno.

“You said there was a guy there? Sitting next to him?” Magna questions.

Asta nods his head.

“And he said that Leopold was pretty?” Noelle adds.

“And that he looked good in his shirt?” Yuno raises an eyebrow.

“Yep!” Asta confirms.

All three of them looked at each other before ganging up on the ash blonde. Noelle whacks him with her purse, Magna slaps him across the face, and Yuno tugs on his hair.

 

“Ow! Guys! What the hell?!” Asta cries out loud.

“Stupidsta! That guy was hitting on Leopold!” Noelle exclaims.

“Idiot! You’re suppose to be angry!” Magna adds.

“Oh? I was? He sounded so friendly.” He tilts his head like a dog.

“Who cares? You’re should’ve told that guy Leopold is yours.” Yuno says crossing his arms against his chest.

“If some guy was hitting on Luck, I would’ve kicked his ass.” Magna says. 

“I would like my future boyfriend to be jealous of me too. I’d want him to yell at the guy to back off.” Noelle expresses with a blush on her face.

“Leopold’s mad that you didn’t even try to do anything for him. He probably doesn’t think you care about him anymore.” Yuno explains. “You should fix that.”

“What should I do?” Asta looks at them.

“First of all, we are going back to that club.” Noelle states. “I’m sure that guy will be there. He’s there most of the time when I go.”

Yuno nods his head. “And when he hits on Leopold again you’re gonna go crazy.”

“Crazy?” Asta raises an eyebrow. “Should I hurt him?”

“No! Just tell him off. Play the jealous boyfriend role.” Magna answers. “Threaten him to stay away but don’t try to get the cops called on you or anything.” 

“That’s all Leopold wants is you to fight for him. Once you do that he’ll be under your charm again.” Yuno smiles at the ash blonde.

With all this advice how the hell is Yuno still single? 

 

Saturday night, Leopold and Asta were back at the bar with Yuno and Noelle. Asta of course has his usual black bull attire. Leopold didn’t have a mission so he took the time to actually look decent. His hair for the first time was out of its braid falling in messy waves past his back. Honestly, he could care less if he got hit on or not. It’s not like Asta is gonna say anything anyway. What did he expect? Asta isn’t the kind of guy to get angry so easily or be the first one to start a fight. 

Leopold takes his usual seat at the bar having the bartender pour him a glass of whiskey. He watches Yuno and Asta on the dance floor from afar. He lost sight of Noelle. He hoped she was okay. 

 

“Is there something wrong with my eyes? I can’t take them off of you.” The redhead hears that same husky voice from last time he was here. Here we go again, he sighs.

“Oh it’s you. Didn’t recognize you without your braid.” The old man smiles at him. “You look better like this anyway. You have beautiful hair.” He runs his fingers through Leopold’s wavy tresses and the boy doesn’t even try to pull away. Not like Asta was watching them.

“You know, I felt a little off today but when you came in you definitely turned me on.” The man’s lips were so close against Leopold’s neck. His warm breath reeked of booze. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” A familiar voice growls and behind them stood Asta with the scariest look in his green eyes, his lips curled in a scowl. Despite his height, he looked pretty intimidating.

“Oh uh hey! Austin wasn’t it?” The man asks.

“Asta.” The ash blonde snarled. “And that’s my boyfriend you’re touching. I suggest you leave him alone if you know what’s good for you.” 

Just Asta’s unusual cold voice was enough for the man to scurry out of the building. He didn’t look like that same friendly boy from last time.

 

“How was that? Was I scary?” The ash blonde hops into the stool next to Leopold. 

“You were amazing. I never seen you like that before.” The redhead kisses him. “Why the hell didn’t you do that the first time?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know he was actually hitting on you.” Asta nervously laughs. “I thought he was being nice. If anything, you should be thanking Yuno and Noelle. I’m sorry Leo, I should’ve known. You’re really attractive and I know I’m not the only person who thinks so. I know you would’ve done the same for me, if I was getting hit on.”

“Maybe but how often do people hit on you?” Leopold jokes and Asta pouts at him.

“So mean, Leo.” He crosses his arms against his chest.

“That was so hot. You being furious, it turned me on. I’m pretty sure that guy pissed his pants. Maybe I should make you more jealous often to see that side of you.” The redhead smirks kissing his cheek. “Let’s go home. This loud music is giving me a headache.” He stood up pulling Asta with him.

Asta gives both Yuno and Noelle a thumbs up before walking out the door with Leopold.


	6. Filthy Commoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magic knights ball, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update! School just started I had a bunch of things to do!

“Asta! Can you give me a towel!?” Leopold calls from their bathroom. 

Asta throws the nearest clean towel in his direction.

What were they doing? You could say that they’re getting ready for the magic knights ball at the Vermillion estates. Asta however wasn’t looking forward to it since Leopold told him that the Silva’s would be there and some other noble families from the Golden Dawn squad. Plus he would be meeting Leopold’s sister for the first time. Hopefully she would be nice and nonjudgmental like Fugeoleon.

“I think you should leave it like that.” Asta suggests taking Leopold’s hair tie away from him. 

“Like this?” Without his hair in his usual braid it fell down in waves against his back. 

“Yah. It looks nice and different.” 

Asta however didn’t own any nice clothes like Leopold. Only thing nice he had was a clean pair of jeans and a white button down shirt. If he put on a black tie, he guessed it could look better. Leopold however was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow tie. He looked amazing.

“You’re not doing it right.” Leopold scolds the ash blonde fixing his black tie for him.

“Sorry, I don’t dress like this all the time.” 

“Thanks for going. It means a lot. I wouldn’t worry so much for the Silva’s, they’re just jealous.” The redhead kisses his forehead. “I heard Noelle and Yuno are coming too.”

“Hopefully, That would be awesome!” Asta’s eyes lit up knowing that Leo and him won’t be the only teenagers there.

They share a few more kisses before heading to the Vermillion estates. 

“Wow, everyone’s all uh fancy.” Asta looks around the place finding men in exquisite suits and women in dresses that probably costed a fortune. He felt so out of place here. 

“Brush it off. Don’t pay them any attention.” Leopold links his arm with his.

 

They spot Yuno and Noelle by the punch bowl.

“This punch taste weird.” Noelle makes a face. 

“I think they said something about it being made in Germany or something like that.” Yuno explains.

“Yuno, Noelle! I’m so glad you’re here.” Asta smiles at them.

“Mimosa is here too. I think she went to the bathroom.” Noelle adds.

Asta can feel the glares of other royals behind him. It was overwhelming yet intimidating. He could say he was the most poorly dressed out of everyone in the whole building.

 

“Leopold!!!!!!” The redhead turns around finding his sister heading towards them.

“Sis.” Leopold looks at her.

“Oh! Leopold told me so many things about you. He never told me how handsome you are, Asta.” She gets in Yuno’s face holding his hands.

“Um, actually I’m Asta.” The ash blonde lightly taps her shoulder. “He’s Yuno.”

This is awkward. 

“Aren’t you a tiny thing?” Mereoleona squints her eyes at him and then laughs. “Well you’re cute too. What happened to your clothes?” 

“Nothing happened to my clothes.” Asta gives her a look.

“I forgot to tell you sis, but uh Asta’s nice clothes are Um in the washer! So he couldn’t wear them tonight.” Leopold nervously rubs his arm. “I think Ni-San was looking for you. He went outside.” 

“Great, What does he want now?” The tall woman rolls her eyes walking out the doors.

“What the hell was that?” Asta glares at his boyfriend.

Yuno and Noelle had left them who were now at the buffet grabbing food.

 

“I actually haven’t told my sister you’re a commoner.” Leopold confesses. 

“What!? Why?”

“My sister, she’s very controlling. I mean she doesn’t have anything against commoners but she prefer that I shouldn’t be with one. She would be very upset if she knew.”

“Are you ashamed of me?” The ash blonde blurts out.

“No! God no! Never, if I was I wouldn’t be with you.”

“Regardless, I think you should tell your sister. She deserves the right to know who I am. If she really loved you, she would be happy for you.” Asta says. “So, please tell her tonight. I don’t want to pretend to be someone I’m not.”

“I promise I’ll tell her. It’s not like I don’t want to.” 

“Yah, lets go find Yuno and Noelle.” He pats his shoulder before walking away.

 

Thy meet back up with Yuno, Mimosa, and Noelle at one of the tables.

“Asta, don’t you think that’s a lot?” Noelle points at his plate full of food.

“What’re you the food police?” The ash blonde remarks making a face. 

“Ugh, stupidsta.” The girl flips her hair over her shoulder.

Yuno snickers at them.

 

“Uh oh, trouble.” Mimosa mutters softly gesturing at Noelle’s siblings Nebra and Solid.

“Where’s the other one? The one with the crazy hair style?” Asta whispers to Yuno.

“Noelle told me he couldn’t make it or something like that.” The raven shrugs his shoulders.

 

“I see the filthy commoner is still here.” Solid smirks getting in Asta’s face.

“Yah and I’m not going anywhere.” The ash blonde states. 

“What do you guys want anyway?” Noelle demands crossing her arms against her chest. 

“Come on Noelle, you’re not fit to be a magic knight. Especially with these commoners.” Nebra rolls her eyes at her. “You know we don’t associate with them. Especially you Mimosa and Leopold. Where’s your manners?”

“Plus you can’t even control your magic. What good will that do?” Solid mentions.

Asta gets up gripping the table cloth in between his fingers. “You have no right to say that! Noelle has every right to be a magic knight just like everyone else and once she controls her water magic she’ll be better than all of you! You’ll be sorry that you ever doubted her!” 

“Asta.” The girl’s cheeks turn pink. 

“How dare you speak to us like that, filthy commoner!?” Solid scoffs. “Show us some respect!”

Most of the party had turned their attention toward the ash blonde and the two Silva siblings. 

“The hell I won’t! Why should I respect you if you can’t even respect us? Yuno and I may be filthy commoners but just like you guys we want to use our magic to help others. We all have the same goal to make the world a better place so why does it matter if we come from the top or the bottom? Degrading people below you doesn’t make you any better, you know?” Asta glares at the siblings. 

“Little brat.” Solid clenches his teeth.

“Let’s go. He’s not worth it.” Nebra pulls him away from the table.

“Wow, That was amazing.” Leopold gasps at the ash blonde.

“It was nothing really.” He shrugs his shoulders.

 

They continue to finish their plates and Leopold goes outside without them noticing.

“Leopold?” The redhead hears a familiar voice call him.

“Oh. Sis.” The fire mage smiles at her.

“I saw Um what happened.”

“Oh about Asta? I really wanted to tell you but I was afraid of what you would think. I know you don’t really feel much for commoners.” The boy bows his head. “I would tell you eventually.”

“I wish you hadn’t lied to me. I’d like to know who my little brother is dating whether it be royalty or peasant. You know Leopold, if he makes you happy then who am I to stand in your way?” She chuckles patting his head. “Asta is a cute boy, I can see why you like him. He isn’t afraid to stand up for himself and his friends. I think he would make a good influence on you.” 

“Wow! Thank you!” He hugs Mereoleona. “I’m so glad. I don’t know why I was so scared.”

“I don’t know either. I never once judged you for anything.” His sister combs her fingers through his hair. “You should get back and dance with your friends.”

“Yah!” He nods his head running back inside almost slipping on the rug in front of the door.

 

Leopold finds Yuno, Mimosa, Noelle, and Asta on the dance floor. Yuno was dancing with both Mimosa and Noelle. Some royals had taken a liking to Asta dancing with him. He sees Nebra and Solid standing against the wall with disgusted looks on their face. 

“Leooooo!” The ash blonde waves at him and the redhead grins from ear to ear heading straight for the love of his life ready to dance his ass off.


	7. Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Bulls going to the beach (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update!

“Yay! I wanna go swimming!” The energetic blonde known as Luck jumps out of the van sprinting towards the ocean.

“Luck! You forgot your floatee! Oh what the hell.” Magna shrugs his shoulders grabbing all of their things.

“Move out of the way.” Noelle scowls pushing in between both Magna and Asta.

“That bikini looks nice on her.” The raven checks her out.

“Um, Magna, Luck is your boyfriend.” Asta points out.

“Yah but he doesn’t have to know. Come on, we’re getting left behind.” His superior grabs his arm dragging him to the others.

Not that Asta didn’t love his team mates, he totally did. He wished Yuno, Leopold, and Mimosa could’ve came as well. Yuno and Mimosa were at a mission at the moment. Since Leopold is not a Black Bulls member Yami prevented him from tagging along.

 

“Asta! Come check out the ladies with me! I need a wingman.” Final slings an arm around his shoulder. 

“I don’t think I’m the right person for that kind of thing. Plus I have a boyfriend.” The ash blonde removes himself from his grasp. 

“Lame.” The brunette rolls his eyes before walking away.

 

Asta helps himself staying out of the water building himself a sand castle. 

“Is that all you’re gonna do, dorksta?” Noelle stands before him.

“Yah. I mean I can’t swim.” He shrugs his shoulders. 

“Wait!? You’re almost seventeen years old and you can’t swim?” The girl’s eyes widened.

“Woah!? You can’t swim?” Luck overhears the conversation.

“You don’t know how to swim?” Charmy adds though you could hardly understand her with a sandwhich in her mouth.

“I didn’t grow up with a pool or having a beach near by so there was no point to learn.” Asta explains.

“What if you get stranded or something?” Noelle questions.

“What if you fall off a boat and then boom!?” Luck exclaims.

“You’re learning how to swim mister.” Magna announces throwing Asta over his shoulder.

“Oi! Let me go!” The ash blonde repeatedly pounds on his back. 

“Now fly!” The raven hurls him into the body of water in front of him.

The ash blonde plunges into the salty sea water.

“Magna! Is he even gonna he okay?” Noelle panics. 

“I’m coming Asta!” Luck rows over to him in his large flamingo floaty. 

The ash blonde lunges himself at the floaty wrapping his arms around it.

“Wait Asta! Wahhhh!” The floaty flips over and Luck splashes into the water. 

 

Asta clings to the flamingo for dear life. “Someone get me out of here!” 

“Come on, we gotta teach you how to swim.” Magna swims over towards the frightened boy.

“No, I think I’m good.” He shakes his head.

“It’s fun, Asta. Give me your hands and you can doggy paddle.” Luck offers. “Let go of my floaty before I have to fight you.” 

 

Asta reluctantly listens to the blonde taking his hands.

“Don’t take me too far.” The boy states.

“And if I do?” Luck smirks.

“I’m never fighting you ever again.” 

“Okay, you got me.” The lightening mage complies.

 

From the distance Noelle and Magna watch Luck teach Asta to swim. It was quite adorable actually.

“You know I was kind of afraid that Luck and him would get too close. I like Luck a lot and he gets too attached sometimes to people he just met.” Magna says to the water mage. 

“I don’t think you’d have to worry about that. Luck and you have a bond the longest and strongest out of everyone here and he trusts you with his life. Plus Asta is the most oblivious person anyway it took Leopold months to get through to him.” Noelle assures.

 

“Guys! Hurry and eat some food before Charmy eats it all!” Grey calls out waving her arms.

“Totally! You go without me I’m gonna get the boys.” The raven pats her shoulder before swimming out to Luck and Asta.

 

Luck was exhausted from teaching Asta how to swim physically and mentally. The ash blonde was able to swim back to the shore with them in one piece.

“Awwww man! All the sandwhiches are gone!” Magna cries out at the empty picnic basket. “That woman!” 

“It’s okay, Magna. We can always eat dinner at that one restaurant we like when we get back.” Luck says giving him a small smile. He was so cute.

“Alright, That does sound nice.” Magna kisses his cheek.

 

When the sun goes down the Black Bulls pack up their things heading back to the capital. Sure Asta missed Leopold but he had fun with his comrades. Luck taught him how to swim, he built sandcastles with Noelle, and Magna was just being Magna. He wished he could spend some time with Grey, Vanessa, and Finral but they were out doing there own things. Plus Charmy had passed out once she ate all the sandwhiches. He was glad he can be with his comrades and have fun. Every now and then he could use this rather than going on life threatening missions. It was rare that they would just go out and hang. 

 

“Bye Asta! We’ll see you tomorrow!” Magna and Luck drop him off at the apartment. Asta watches Magna and Luck fly away on Magna’s ride which Noelle calls a death trap. 

Leopold was in their room asleep sprawled all across the bed on his back. His hair was out of his braid splayed in all directions. 

 

“I’m home.” Asta announces dropping his things in the floor waking up the redhead.

“Welcome back.” The fire mage greets him with a smile. “How was the beach?”

“I had fun but I still wish you could’ve came. It doesn’t feel the same without you.” Asta lays in bed next to him kissing his shoulder.

“At least you have Magna, Luck and Noelle. No one is around my age at the Crimson Lions. It’s all old people, no offense to my brother and sister.” 

“Yah, I guess you’re right. There’s no one young in your knight squad. It just felt nice to relax and not have to worry about anything you know like death.”

“You deserve it.” Leopold pats his head before pulling him into a kiss though it was interrupted by Asta’s growling stomach.

“Sorry, Charmy ate all the food and I’m starving.” The ash blonde explains. 

“I figured. Hey! I found this new recipe on Pinterest let’s try it out. In the mood for lasagna?” 

“I’m honestly in the mood for anything.” 

Leopold drags him into the kitchen and they spend the evening cooking together. Asta wouldn’t want to have his life in another way.


	8. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta doesn’t like using his demon form because he hurts the people he cares about the most.

“What’s the situation?!?” Leopold peers over his brother’s shoulder as they stand at the balcony of the royal castle.

“It’s getting worse. The Golden Dawn knights and the Silva’s are running out of magic and stamina.”

“Let me go out there!” Leopold demands. “I can do this Ni-San.”

“We need anti-magic! That’s the only way to defeat him!” Mereoleona busts the door open.

“We don’t know anyone nearby that has anti magic.” Fuegoleon mentions. “If we call Yami to bring Asta, that wouldn’t be enough time.”

“That Black Bulls boy! Leo’s boyfriend! He’s here right now actually!” 

“What?! Why didn’t you say anything?” Leopold exclaims.

“I tried to but I couldn’t find you, sweetheart.” She chuckles.

 

They find Asta and Yuno on the first floor.

“Asta, with your transformation we can put that guy in his place.” Yuno states. 

“Transformation?” Leopold questions.

“Yah, half of his body turns black. It increases his speed where he’s able to fly and he has super strength with demon powers. It’s crazy.” The raven explains.

“Don’t forget I almost hurt someone in that form.” Asta reminds him.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Fuegoleon assures looking at the boy.

“If It’s gonna save the Royal capital then of course I’m gonna do it!” 

“I’ll inform the magic knights.” Mereoleona nods her head and Fuegoleon follows after her outside.

 

“My form, I can’t control myself when I’m in it.” Asta looks at the redhead. 

“I understand.”

The ash blonde wraps his arms around his neck. “If I try to hurt you in my demon form, please don’t hesitate to kill me.” 

“Are you insane!? I can’t kill you! I won’t even be capable too!” 

“Please Leo.” Asta grips his shoulders.

“I’m gonna do everything in my power to stop you but I damn won’t kill you. I love you.” Leopold smashes his lips against his. 

“I love you too. I better get going and kick this guy’s ass.”

“Yah.” The redhead smiles watching Asta walk away from him.

 

“He’s gonna be okay. Let’s go to the top of the castle.” Yuno assures patting his shoulder leading him upstairs. 

Leopold finds himself standing at the top of the castle with Yuno by his side.

 

Asta was a monster fighting this villain not giving him any mercy. Like this he looked like a demon with his now menacing dark appearance. He was fast, moving at the speed of light, the villain didn’t know what had hit him. Every strike was stronger than the last and it looked like the villain was running low on magic power.

“I almost feel bad for the guy.” Yuno chuckles.

“He tried to kill all of the citizens here, I say he deserves it.” Leopold states. “Asta wouldn’t let him get away with this anyway.”

“You’re right.” The raven nod his head watching the villain fall plummeting onto the ground. “That’s gotta hurt. Listen we gotta go before Asta sees us.”

“Why?” Leopold questions but the demon had already locked his eyes with his.

 

Asta was flying towards them with such speed the wind had knocked them onto their butts.

“That’s why.” Yuno says to Leopold as Asta stands before them with the scariest look on his face. “In his demon form anyone could be a target for him.” 

 

The demon wraps his hand around Leopold’s throat choking him.

“Asta!” The redhead wheezes. “It’s me, Leo.”

“Asta, let go of him! Snap out of it!” Yuno sends a whirlwind in the demon’s direction but he reflects it sending it back to Yuno who got blown away by his own magic.

Leopold calls for him but it was no point. 

 

Asta had his anti magic sword high above his head ready to stab his boyfriend.

“Asta, come on, you wouldn’t do this to me.” Leopold cries.

“You’re the enemy. You have to be annihilated.” The demon growls.

“No I don’t. I’m not your enemy, god I don’t want to be. I’m your boyfriend, you have to remember me.” Leopold cups his cheeks with his hands but Asta grabs them squeezing them with such force making the redhead cry out pain.

“Boyfriend?? I don’t recall.” The demon states with an insensitive voice. “Eliminate. You must be eliminated.” 

“Asta!” Leopold cries trying to push back his anti magic sword. Though with raw strength, Asta was still stronger of the two. 

“You have to remember me! We had so many good times together. We live in a apartment together and we go on missions together. Our first date we went to the beach and you got attacked by those Nero birds. Every Saturday we watch movies and eat junk food for as long as we like. You also like it when I bake you brownies every night, you never get tired of them. We’re always by each other’s side, we’re best friends, I’d never betray you!” The redhead shouts. “Please Asta, don’t let this demon win!”

“You’re lying. I don’t remember such things.” The demon glares down at him. 

“I’ll tell you one thing I never lied about. I love you. Even if you end up betraying me.” Leopold pulls the demon close to him smashing his lips against his. 

 

The person he was kissing was no longer the terrifying demon that almost killed him.

“I told you to kill me.” The ash blonde cries tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I would never do that. There’s always another way to handle things Asta. Getting rid of you is not one of them. I love you too much for that.” 

“You should’ve killed me. I hurt you.” He gestures at the bruise around the redhead’s neck. “I can never forgive myself.” Asta sobs once again. 

“You couldn’t help it. I don’t blame you for what happened. It wasn’t your fault.” Leopold pulls him into a hug and Asta cries into his chest. 

“I love you too, Leo. I promise I’m gonna get better at this, I don’t want to hurt anymore people I care about.” 

“I think that’s a good compromise.” The fire mage smiles at him before kissing his cheek.

 

“Asta!” Yuno comes back to them using his wind magic.

“Yuno! I’m so sorry!” The ash blonde wraps his arms around his neck. “You must hate me!”

“I could never hate my best friend.” The raven grins at him. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll stop hurting you in my demon form one day.”

“Yah one day.” Yuno chuckles at him. 

“Lets go back home. I can make us some brownies. You’re welcome to join us, Yuno.” Leopold offers grabbing Asta’s hand.

“Don’t mind if I do.” The raven follows after them. 

Asta wondered how lucky he was to have Leopold and Yuno by his side. It was unreal to find loyal friends like them. Starting tomorrow he’s gonna train using his demon form. It wouldn’t be no good if he always ended up hurting his loved ones. He will show Yuno and Leopold a demon that they can be proud of.


	9. Take Care of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta is sick and only wants to be with his boyfriend.

When Asta wakes up the following morning, he felt terrible. His sore throat was clogged probably with mucus. He could barely breathe out of his nose and did he mention his burning forehead? 

“Leeeeooooo.” The boy whines stumbling out of the bedroom.

He finds his boyfriend in the living room wearing his crimson lions attire ready to leave.

“Oh you’re up. You okay? You look a little pale.” Leopold gives him a worried look.

“Hmm I’m sick.” The ash blonde groans.

“Let me see.” The other touches his forehead. “Jesus, you’re burning up. I guess I have a little time before I go. I can go to the store and get you some medicine. Don’t go anywhere!” He calls over his shoulder before running out the door.

“I don’t plan on it.”

Asta stays in the living room curled up under a blanket on the couch. This was the worst. At least he didn’t have a mission today but he felt bad not being able to see Noelle, Luck, and Magna. He hated staying in all day but it’s not like he had another choice.

 

Leopold comes back five minutes later with some over the counter medicine and a bottle of orange juice. 

“I’m back. Drink some.” The redhead pours him a small cup of medicine.

“I hope it’s not the nasty kind.”

“Drink the damn medicine, Asta.” He shoves the cup in the ash blonde’s hands.

Asta drinks it down with a cringe on his face.

“I’m gonna go. You’re gonna be okay, it’s just a cold.” Leopold ruffles his bangs before heading out.

“I want you to take care of me, Leo.” Asta whines into a pillow before dozing off.

 

The next day had crawled by and Asta was more sick than ever. Leopold had came home extremely late last night. The ash blonde had asked Leopold to make him some soup but the redhead was already passed out on their bed. 

“Hmmm Leoooo don’t leave.” Asta mumbles wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Asta, you know I’d love to stay but my brother and sis are waiting for me. I made you some soup in the kitchen.” Leopold kisses his forehead before walking out the door.

The ash blonde takes another dose of medicine and eats the soup his boyfriend made for him. Last night he used all the tissues for his running nose. There was some paper towels in the kitchen but they won’t be as soft. Asta groans laying on the couch. This was so boring. He wanted to go on a mission with his squad members not stay at home all day with a terrible cold. He wanted to fight villains, laugh with his friends, and train. 

 

It hasn’t been two hours and he’s already calling the Crimson Lion’s hotline. 

“Hello?” A female voice answers. Mereoleona.

“Leeeooooo. I wanna speak to Leo.” The ash blonde demands. 

 

“Leopold! Get your ass over here!” The woman yells in the background. 

“Hello?” Leopold answers. 

“Leeeeooooo.” 

“Asta???? Why are you calling me? I’m busy.”

“Come home. I don’t feel well.” The boy mumbles. 

“It’s just a cold, Asta. You’re gonna be fine.” The redhead assures.

“Noooooooo. Pleeeeassse. I need you.” Asta whines. “I need my boyfriend.” 

“Go and take care of him. We got this.” Asta hears Mereoleona say in the background.

“I’m coming home, Asta. You got lucky. My sis rarely ever sends me home.” 

“Mmmmm can’t wait to see you.” Asta lazily smiles.

“Yah Yah. Bye.” Leopold hangs up.

 

The redhead stops at the store to get some stuff for Asta. More orange juice, tissues, and extra strength medicine this time.

“Leeeeeooooo.” Asta greets him embracing him in a hug when he comes home. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He pats his head. “Come on, I got you some stronger medicine.”

“Mmm okay.” The ash blonde rubs his eyes following him into the kitchen.

 

After taking a dose of the extra strength medicine, Leopold sets up a hot bath for Asta. 

“Stay in there as long as you want.” Leopold closes the bathroom door behind him. The redhead gets in the bed listening to some music. Not even five minutes Asta was out of the bathroom only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms.

“That wasn’t long. What happened?” Leopold gives him a look taking off his headphones.

“I got bored and lonely.” The boy says getting in the bed beside him. “I hate being sick, Leo.”

“Give it one more day and you’ll be back to normal.”

“Rub my back, Leo.” Asta orders laying on his stomach.

“What would you do without me?” Leopold rolls his eyes softly caressing his boyfriend’s muscular back.

“I’d probably be dead.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” He chuckles pressing a kiss on his shoulder. 

 

Leopold tried giving Asta’s abdomen a massage but the boy kept laughing and it just wasn’t going anywhere. The redhead did place a cold pack on Asta’s forehead since he was burning up more than he did yesterday. 

“You make a great doctor, Leo.” Asta mutters next to him.

“Me? A doctor? No way, I can barely take care of myself.”

“You’re taking good care of me. I feel a lot better than I did yesterday. When you get sick, I promise to take care of you.” Asta rolls on his side and the cold pack falls off but Leopold presses it back onto his forehead.

“I’ll take your word on it. Go to sleep, I’m gonna make us dinner.” Leopold pats his shoulder.

“Noooo stay here with me, Leo. Let’s just order take out or something.” The ash blonde suggests wrapping his arms around him.

“Okay, anything for you.” The redhead smiles kissing his nose.


End file.
